


Broken Arm and Ice Cream Dates

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka breaks Kuroo's arm by accident but Kuroo just cares about his ice cream. Priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arm and Ice Cream Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I have to lightly describe a broken arm. It's nothing major or hella graphic but it's still there. And just looking up how Broken arms work was a bit much for me to read. So yeah warning!

When Kuroo left his apartment that morning he had sweets on his mind, twenty bucks in his wallet, and a coupon to his favorite ice cream shop. When he returns that night he has a bruised ass, broken arm, a second date with the guy that broke his arm, and the most amazing story to tell Kenma. So all in all it was a good day.

Despite how it ended Kuroo’s day did actually start out normal. Laying in bed on a day off contemplating the universe before the intense need for something sweet has him literally rolling off his bed. Scavenging though his kitchen led to him finding nothing but a coupon to an ice cream shop and a new plan of action. Slipping into something more appropriate than boxers and a tank top Kuroo sets out on his quest for ice cream.

The park was just supposed to be a quick short cut to his much deserved ice cream. Who knew it would land him a date with a hot guy? The broken arm he could have gone without though. Really this could have been avoided if Kuroo had more on his mind than just ice cream. That way he would have been able to hear the warning shouts from within the tree branches above him.

Even if he did hear them Kuroo is sure this situation was unavoidable. Between the branch breaking and Kurro being slammed to the ground there wasn’t much time to react. There was, however, a quick second of time freezing before the pain in his arm became distressingly apparent.

“Fuckin shit!” Kuroo curses as he clutches at his arm. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes as the pangs of pain seem to intensify. The person who landed on him is gently prying away Kuroo’s hands and examining the hurt arm. Once in plain site they both stare at the arm which should definitely not be bending that way for a long time before they start screaming at the same time.

“Oh shit I am so fuckin sorry!”

“Oh shit my arm is broken!”

Kuroo doesn’t even notice the guy pulling out his cell phone and calling an ambulance for him. He’s too busy trying to not poke at his hurt arm (not that he could since the man smacks his hand away everytime he tries to do anything other than be still). To be honest he still can’t believe his arm is actual broken, staring and trying not to touch it is all he can do at this point.

“Hey? You okay?”

Kuroo snaps his head up and is met with strikingly gorgeous blue-grey eyes. He had been so ready to be pissed off, but with this guy looking so genuinely distressed and frazzled it’s hard to be mad. The guy is fairly tall and very much so muscular. Kuroo never thought much about shaved hairstyles but that zig zag design was too cute for words. Tattoos dot his arms here and there to complete the bad boy look he is so obviously going for.

“You owe me ice cream.” Is all Kuroo can say before he blacks out.

\--

When he wakes up he’s laying on a hospital bed with a red colored cast and feeling like total shit. The clock on the wall tells him that it’s much too late for ice cream now and that a good portion of his day is gone.So much for a relaxing day off, this must be why Kenma refuses to leave his home often. In random hot strangers fall of you and break your arm. Kuroo’s head lolls to the side and he sees said guy who broke his arm sitting on the chair next to his bed.

“For your sake there better be an ice cream shop open this late.” Kuroo slurs slightly still groggy from his sleep. The guy jumps when Kuroo talks and honestly looks like he should be in the bed instead. He still looks roughed up from the fall but with colorful bandages slapped on his face and arms, not to mention tired as hell.  

“Oh holy shit you’re alive.” The man breathes out a sigh of relief. “I can totally pay for the hospital bills.” He assures Kuroo quickly looking incredibly cute with the flush spreading across his face.

“I don’t give a fuck about the hospital bills.” Kuroo grumbles as he pushes himself out of the bed. He stumbles but the man is already holding him steady. “I want my fuckin ice cream.” Kuroo finishes.

“Well lucky for you I know a place that’s twenty four hours and not that far away.”

“Good, now get me the hell out of here…” Kuroo squints up at the stranger realizing that he still doesn't have a name to match a face.

“Oh! Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

\--

“What the hell were you even doing in that tree anyway?” Kurro questions through a mouthful of his third ice cream cone. He’s sure this is best fuckin ice cream to ever grace his life. Tanaka is really cool and thankfully doesn’t question Kuroo’s excessive ice cream in take.

“There was a kitten in the tree and the mom had a missing paw so I climbed up there to get him down instead.” Tanaka says acting like it’s no big deal and not the cutest fuckin thing ever.

“And here I am thinking you’re some bad boy delinquent.” Kuroo says with a grin.

“I am a delinquent thank you very much!” Tanaka defends looking incredibly offended that Kurro would suggest he’s anything other than a troublemaker.

“I bet you take care of the mom cat to.” Kuroo teases. Tanaka sits up a little straighter and crosses his arms trying his best not to pout.

“So what if I do? Someone has to! She’s a really sweet cat.” Tanaka huffs looking incredibly defensive. Kuroo isn’t sure how much more he can handle. Tanaka is nothing but surprise after surprise. So far Kuroo has learned that Tanaka takes care of stray animals, drives a motorcycle, volunteers regularly, gets into fist fights on a daily basis, played volleyball in high school, and his teeth are indeed naturally that sharp.

“Well then you’ll have to introduce me to them some time.” Kuroo hums thoughtfully. He’d love to meet the cat that indirectly broke his arm. Probably thank them with some grade A cat food for scoring him a somewhat date with Tanaka.

“What you actually want to see me again? The guy who broke your arm?” Tanaka questions like it’s the most absurd thing he’s ever heard. From the life he apparently lives it’s probably far from it.

“And bought me ice cream.” Kuroo adds like that makes a difference. “I’ve been on far worse dates so don’t worry too much about the arm thing.” Tanaka let’s his head fall onto the table and he makes a series of embarrassed sounds. Kuroo takes the opportunity to steal a bit of his ice cream.

“I would rather our first date not be at three am in an empty ice cream parlor after I broke your arm.” Tanaka mumbles into the table.

“Too bad this is our first date.” Kuroo starts as he finishes off his ice cream.

“You can consider it a first date then but I’m not. I pride myself on my date planning skills.” Tanaka boasts.

“Okay take me on the best date of my life and I’ll allow you to call that our first date.”

“Deal.”

They seal it with a kiss as sweet as the ice cream they were just eating.


End file.
